Threaded fasteners are extremely old devices which exhibit superior holding properties over non-threaded fasteners primarily due to a higher coefficient of friction. This coefficient of friction is manifested along the inter-face of the threads to its connecting environment. Fasteners where the threaded portion exhibits a dovetail when viewed in cross-section define one specie of threaded fastener.
Pat. No.Issue DateInventor6,572,315Jun. 3, 2003Reed
Applicant herein, Reed, teaches the use of a fastener which benefits from dovetail geometry. While the structure provides excellent benefits, the instant disclosure takes that technology to the next level.